The striatum controls behavior in two ways: facilitation and suppression through the direct and indirect pathways, respectively. However, it is still unclear what information is processed in these pathways. To address this question, we studied two pathways originating from the primate caudate tail (CDt). We found that the CDt innervated the caudal-dorsallateral part of the substantia nigra pars reticulata (cdlSNr), directly or indirectly through the caudalventral part of the globus pallidus externus (cvGPe). Notably, cvGPe neurons receiving inputs from the CDt were mostly visual neurons that encoded stable reward values of visual objects based on long-past experiences. Their dominant response was inhibition by valueless objects, which generated disinhibition of cdlSNr neurons and inhibition of superior colliculus neurons. Our data suggest that low-value signals are sent by the CDt-indirect pathway to suppress saccades to valueless objects, whereas high-value signals are sent by the CDt-direct pathway to facilitate saccades to valuable objects. We reach a goal immediately after detecting the target, or later by withholding the immediate action. Each time, we choose one of these actions by suppressing the other. How does the brain control these antagonistic actions? We hypothesized that the output of basal ganglia (BG), substantia nigra pars reticulata (SNr), suppresses antagonistic oculomotor signals by sending strong inhibitory output to superior colliculus (SC). To test this hypothesis, we trained monkeys to perform two kinds of saccade task: Immediate (visually guided) and delayed (visually-withheld but memory-guided) saccade tasks. In both tasks, we applied one-direction-reward (1DR) procedure to modify the level of goal-reaching motivation. We identified SNr neurons that projected to SC by their antidromic activation from SC. We stimulated SC on both sides because SNr neurons projecting to the ipsilateral SC (ipsiSC) and those projecting to the contralateral SC (contraSC) might have antagonistic functions. First, we found that ipsiSC-projecting neurons were about 10 times more than contraSC-projecting neurons. More importantly, ipsiSC-projecting SNr neurons were roughly divided into two groups which would control immediate and delayed saccades separately. The immediate-type SNr neurons were clearly inhibited by a visual target on the contralateral side in both visual- and memory-1DR tasks. The inhibition would disinhibit SC neurons and facilitate a saccade to the contralateral target. This is goal-directed in visual-1DR task, but is erroneous in memory-1DR task. In contrast, the delayed-type SNr neurons tended to be excited by a visual target (especially on the contralateral side), which would suppress the immediate saccade to the target. Instead, they were inhibited before a delayed (memory-guided) saccade directed to the contralateral side, which would facilitate the saccade. ContraSC-projecting SNr neurons were more variable with no grouped features, although some of them may contribute to the saccade to the ipsilateral target. Finally, we found that some ipsiSC-projecting SNr neurons were inhibited more strongly when reward was expected, which was associated with shortened saccade reaction times. However, many SNr neurons showed no reward-expectation effect. These results suggest that two separate oculomotor circuits exist in BG, both of which contribute to goal-directed behavior, but in different temporal contexts. The basal ganglia control body movements, mainly, based on their values. Critical for this mechanism is dopamine neurons, which sends unpredicted value signals, mainly, to the striatum. This mechanism enables animals to change their behaviors flexibly, eventually choosing a valuable behavior. However, this may not be the best behavior, because the flexible choice is focused on recent, and, therefore, limited, experiences (i.e., short-term memories). Our old and recent studies suggest that the basal ganglia contain separate circuits that process value signals in a completely different manner. They are insensitive to recent changes in value, yet gradually accumulate the value of each behavior (i.e., movement or object choice). These stable circuits eventually encode values of many behaviors and then retain the value signals for a long time (i.e., long-term memories). They are innervated by a separate group of dopamine neurons that retain value signals, even when no reward is predicted. Importantly, the stable circuits can control motor behaviors (e.g., hand or eye) quickly and precisely, which allows animals to automatically acquire valuable outcomes based on historical life experiences. These behaviors would be called skills, which are crucial for survival. The stable circuits are localized in the posterior part of the basal ganglia, separately from the flexible circuits located in the anterior part. To summarize, the flexible and stable circuits in the basal ganglia, working together but independently, enable animals (and humans) to reach valuable goals in various contexts.